Talk:Michael Moran (Earth-18)
History of Marvelman Rather than having "The history of this character is unknown", why not post the data given on the back cover of Marvelman Family's Finest Vol 1, which sums up the basic history of Marvel's Marvelman, so far? “A recluse Astro-Scientist discovers the key word to the Universe, one that can only be given to a Boy who is completely honest, studious, and of such integrity that he would only use it for the powers of good. He finds such a Boy in Micky Moran, a Newspaper Copy Boy, and treats him in a special machine which enables him to use the secret. Just before the Scientist dies, he tells Micky the key word which is Kimota. Micky Moran remains as he was, but when he says the Key Word Kimota he becomes Marvelman, a man of such strength and powers that he is Invincible and Indestructible!” And with those words in 1954’s Marvelman #25 began the saga of Marvelman..." Will Dockery5489 19:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) We really need to disambiguate this character/page, as the new info that was added today demonstrates. We had an image of the Anglo Marvelman added, but the relatives of the Moore Marvelman, and a note that he came from the "Marvel UK" universe. Apart from there not actually being a Marvel UK universe, if we mean that he appeared in a Marvel UK title, then we're talking another version of the character, the Miracleman (Earth-238). At the moment we need to disambiguate two versions of the character, and potentially we might have four to disambiguate in the near future: Currently we need Michael Moran (Mick Anglo-universe) (or something like that - we don't have a universe number) to cover the reprint Mick Anglo character, who Marvel may also start producing new stories for down the line. We also have Miracleman (Earth-238) - he's based on Anglo's character, but a different codename and possibly a different real name. If rights issues get sorted out and further reprints begin, we may then have Michael Moran (Moore-universe) (or maybe Warrior-universe, after the magazine he debuted in). And it's also entirely possible that we may get a version of the character introduced into Earth-616 at some point. Lokiofmidgaard 09:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) * Well put, right now, only the Mick Anglo Marvelman should be covered on the existing page. Will Dockery5489 15:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly, the Marvelman issue's solely to do most of us having next to zero knowledge of the character (I've picked up Marvelman Family's Finest #1 and an issue of Moore's run from the Eclipse series, and that basically sums up my knowledge). Since you seem to have some knowledge of the character, what would you page name do you think would be best for this Marvelman to be moved to? ::--GrnMarvl14 16:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, I was around at the start of the US / Eclipse run, the "Alan Moore Years" and know what he did with Marvelman, if you (and anyone else) know zero about that, I'll wait on giving any of that away, needless to say the trials Moore puts Marvelman (Miracleman, it is taking some time to get used to calling him otherwise, since all my 20+ years of reading about him he's always been Miracleman) and friends through are on a level, or more-so to what The Watchmen went through. As a matter of fact, I'm tempted to go with the folks who hope that Marvel reprints the Moore stories but keeps them in another "Universe". One thing I will mention, though, is that in Moore's vision of Marvelman, these 1950s adventures never actually happened, they were dream-hallucianations. -Will Dockery5489 23:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletion tag I've pretty much stayed away from the DB in recent months but seeing the deletion tage and the remarks that this character has "never appeared in a Marvel comic" prompted me to point out that he has in fact appeared in a six issue reprint series (Marvelman Family's Finest Vol 1) and in Marvelman Classic Primer Vol 1 1, all of which were indeed published by Marvel. Thank you. Tony ingram (talk) 06:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's a good catch, Tony. Thanks for the info...you are always welcome here. :Artful Dodger (talk) 10:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, but unfortunately my reasons for "retiring" from the DB have not changed. I just don't like seeing relevant information deleted. Appreciated all the same, though. Tony ingram (talk) Regarding the move tag: there is still no indication that any version of Michael Moran yet exists on Earth 616, as Marvel have yet to publish any non-reprint material featuring him. I believe such a move would be premature. Tony ingram (talk) 07:07, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Earth-616? Is there anything that says Marvel-/Miracleman is actually part of the mainstream Marvel universe? :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 17:03, March 15, 2014 (UTC) So far, no. And for the record, the Miracleman series is effectively a self contained story very definitely not aet in the mainstream Marvell Universe. The image now being used is of Miracleman, not the original Marvelman, which to me seems inappropriate. They are not really the same character, Tony ingram (talk) 17:14, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::So Marvelman is, but not Miracleman? I haven't read much of the Miracleman stuff to know if there is a difference. :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 17:17, March 15, 2014 (UTC) No. So far, no version of Marvelman or Miracleman has been shown to exist in the 616 universe. Marvel have reprinted some 50s Marvelman stories but obviously there's no indication that they exist in the mainstream Marvel Universe. There may be an Earth-616 Marvelman, but if so, we haven't seen him yet. Moore and Gaiman's Miracleman series, meanwhile (which, incidentally, started off as an updated Marvelman series; the name change was purely for legal reasons so I've no idea why Marvel are sticking with it) differs considerably from the original series and has to be set in its own world as, by the end of it, that world is completely under Miracleman's control; it's totally incompatible with any other series. My personal feeling is that there should be separate entries for the original Marvelman and for Miracleman, but that no Earth number should be assigned as yet. Tony ingram (talk) 17:25, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not even a TRN for both of them? ::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 17:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC) TRN's would make sense. Tony ingram (talk) Actually, thinking about it, there is one indicator that the original Marvelman may have a 616 counterpart, at least; an edition of OHTMU a few years ago stated that a previous alias of Dr Druid was Guntag Barghelt, which was the name of the guy who gave Micky Moran his powers in the Mick Anglo stories. That appears to have been some kind of in-joke as at the time, Marvel didn't even own the characters. However, Guntag was very definitely a fictional creation in the world of the Miracleman series. For a little more background, see here (I wrote it some time before the Marvel purchase) http://old.brokenfrontier.com/columns/p/detail/dont-say-the-m-word-the-strange-story-of-miracleman